


Wentworth, The Hero

by GachMoBrea



Series: The Unexpected Series [23]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Bullies, Gen, Goes with the Series, Hero!Worthy, Impressed Adults, Meatball Subs, New Friends, OOC, Shell-Shocked Len, Toddler, Tough & Fluffy!, Wentworth the Brave, baby talk, not a crossover fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>} It's the last day with "Gappa" (Grandpa Henry). The boys are back at the park when Worthy stands up for another child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wentworth, The Hero

It's Grandpa Henry Allen's last day in town, so Wentworth and his dads go with him back to the park for more baseball practice.  
"Woah!" Henry laughs as the ball goes flying over his head. "Home run!"  
"Yahoo!" Barry punches the air with his fists. "Run the bases, Wentworth!"  
The toddler drags the bat as he runs to the Frisbees they were using as bases, giggling and squealing as Barry continues to cheer.  
"Barry," Len groans. "Please, stop being so..."  
Len can't find the best word to describe how embarrassed he is by the other man's actions.  
"Positive reinforcement, Len," Barry reminds him with a point of his finger. "We have to lift him up when he's doing good so that it means more when we scold him for doing something wrong."  
Len lets out a loud laugh. It's so sudden and boisterous it startles the speedster.  
"You do know who you just said that to?" his partner says with a raised eyebrow.  
"And you know you're not that guy anymore," Barry states plainly.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Len waves at the man, eyes turning their focus back to the older Allen as he winds up to pitch to their son again.

Wentworth misses that time, and as Barry jogs over to get the ball there's a loud shout from the playground area. Len turns to see a big, brown-haired kid pushing a smaller blonde one to the ground.  
The ex-criminal frowns, wondering what he can do to prevent a bigger fight, but his thoughts come to a screeching halt when he sees his own son bolt after the fighting duo.  
"Wentworth!" Barry shouts out before Len can, but their son ignores his father's call and runs headlong into the bigger kid, knocking him to the ground.  
"What the-?" the big kid shouts as he looks up to a scrambling Wentworth. "What do you think you're doing, kid?"  
"Oo a no figh!" Worthy points down to the bigger kid as he gets back up to his feet. "Be a fend or go abay!"  
The bigger kid laughs, brushing himself off with a wicked smile as he rises to his feet.  
""Be a fend,"" the brunette mocks when he's standing again. "Go back to your mommy, little baby. Before I turn you into baby food."  
Wentworth helped the blonde boy to his feet while the brunette was threatening him. He pats the injured one on the shoulder, having to reach up because of the height difference.   
"Oo a pay me an a Gappa," Worthy points to where Henry is standing. Len and Barry are cautiously moving closer. "Oo and meya pay bayball."  
"Hey, baby," the bigger kid pushes at Worthy, making the toddler take a step back. "Are you stupid? Didn't you hear what I said?"  
"Oo a mean," Wentworth glares, stomping back to where he was. "Go abay!"  
"Who's gonna make me?" the brunette growls, hands turning to fists at his side.  
Barry tenses, body humming with the desire to flash the bully away. Len's about to break it up when the blonde boy speaks up.  
"Cut it out, Gavin," the blonde straightens. "He's just a toddler."  
The brunette, Gavin, grins, "You two go to nursery school together or somethin?"  
"If you don't leave right now, I'll tell everyone in school you picked on a little boy," the blonde says, stepping forward to put a hand in front of Wentworth. "Chelsea will never let you borrow her extra pencil again."  
Gavin growls, glaring at Worthy one more time before turning and stomping off, grumbling threats under his breath.

Barry and Len take the last steps to their son, both feeling the same relief as the bigger kid leaves.  
"Da an Day!" Wentworth smiles. "Dis me new fend!"  
The blonde blushes, looking down to his shoes.  
"Wentworth," Len says in a hard tone, crouching down to his son's eye level. "What do you think you were doing?"  
"Me no wet a mean beya mean a me fend," his son tells him seriously. "Da and Day be a heyo. Me be a heyo."  
Len's eyes go large as Barry runs a hand through his hair.  
"I'm sorry," the blonde says quietly, eyes still on his shoes. "Gavin picks on me all the time, but I didn't think he'd be at the park today."  
"Where are your parents?" Barry asks, Len still looks shell-shocked.  
"Oh, well," the blonde boy keeps blushing. "My grandmother takes care of me in an apartment nearby. She lets me come on my own all the time. I'm already eight."  
"Practically an adult," Len says kindly, shock finally wearing off. "What's your name?"  
"Clint," the blonde's blush doesn't look like it's going to go away any time soon. "It's actually Clinton, but I don't like that so please call me Clint."  
"Clint," Len smiles, "Would you like to play baseball with us?"  
"Really?" Clint looks up, voice pitching high in hope.  
"Really," Barry smiles too. "Wentworth's pretty good, though, so watch out."  
"I heard you cheering from earlier," Clint laughs.   
It's the speedster's turn to blush now and Len chuckles.  
"I told you it was a bit much, Barry," his partner remarks, leading the two boys back to the field.

"I wasn't sure if I should step in or not," Henry says when the two men and boys approach. "I figured it wasn't my place, since-Well, you know."  
"Don't worry dad," Barry shakes his head. "It all turned out fine."  
"This is Clint," Len pokes his thumb in the blonde's direction. "He's playing for the other team."  
"Oh, is he?" Henry smiles. "You gonna give us a run for our money?"  
"We're playing for money?" Clint's eyebrows raise. The Allen's laugh.  
"Let's just play for fun," Len drawls. "For now."  
Clint is either as inexperienced as Worthy, or holding back for the toddler. Either way, the boys have fun taking turns swinging the bat and running bases.

They play through lunch and the sun's on it's way downward before Wentworth turns to Len and says, "Peas a me bing Cint a sammach?"  
Barry breaks into a fit of giggles and Henry shoots his son a questioning look.  
"I guess it wouldn't be a complete visit if your dad didn't meet Don," Len smirks. He looks to Clint. "You hungry, kid?"  
The blonde frowns, "I don't have any money."  
"I'm paying," Len says before Barry can.  
Clint shrugs, "I could eat."

 

There's a couple at the counter, but the second Len comes striding in with Wentworth, the big man stops to go around the counter and pull the ex-criminal into a hug.  
"Don!" Len barks out the name angrily as he's lifted off the ground.  
The deli man drops him, wide smile almost breaking his face, "That never gets old."  
"Barry," Len growls, glaring at his partner. "If you so much as hint at anyone else about hugging me..."  
The ex-criminal leaves the threat open for the speedster to finish with his own imagination.  
"Unc Don," Wentworth pats the man's leg. "Me hava new fend!"  
The toddler grabs Clint's hand and pulls him over to the large man.  
"Uh, hello, sir," the blonde stutters over a greeting, eyes searching for something safe to stare at.  
"Glad to meet you, Clint," Don laughs, patting the blonde on the shoulder. "Any friend of Worthy's is a friend of mine."  
"Uh?" the couple quietly try to get the deli man's attention. "Can we finish our order? Please?"  
Don rolls his eyes so that only the two boys can see it, "One light mayo tuna salad on flatbread and a salad on bread coming up."  
The large man fake smiles back to his counter and makes the sandwiches he's clearly insulted by. The couple smile pleasantly at the group as they leave with their food.

"There's no respect for good food anymore," Don grumbles the second they're gone. "Light mayo? Meatless sandwiches? What's wrong with our country?"  
"Not everyone has your stomach, Don," Len drawls. He turns to the boys. "What kind of less healthy sandwiches do you two want?"  
"Cint wa a sammach?" the toddler looks to the blonde expectantly.  
Clint blushes again, "Do you, uh, can I have a, uh, meatball sub? If you make them?"  
Don laughs, smacking the counter, "We sure do! And the best in the world!"  
"Me a peas hava meball sammach, Unc Don," Wentworth asks, jumping up and down.  
"Better make that three," Len adds.  
"Four," Barry chimes in.  
"In that case," Henry rubs at the back of his neck. "I suppose we should just make it five meatball subs."  
"Sorry," Don furrows his brow at the older Allen. "I didn't notice you. What's your story, pal?"  
"This is my dad," Barry introduces with a small motion of his hand. "He's visiting."  
"Visiting," Don nods, the corner of his mouth turning downward as he starts to work on the sandwiches.  
Len leans against the counter to ask lowly, "What is it?"  
"A man shouldn't leave his boy," Don growls back quietly.  
Henry has taken the boys to the small bathroom in the back of the deli, so only Barry catches the large man's words.  
"My dad has his reasons," the speedster defends. There's no anger in his tone, just a desire for understanding.  
"Yeah," Don huffs. "Every parent does."  
"This one really did," Len counters before the speedster can say anything. "Trust me, Don, Henry's on the level."  
"If you say so," the large man shrugs, but the frown's gone.  
Barry smiles his thanks to his partner. Len rolls his eyes.

 

They eat. They make jokes. They say they're goodbyes.  
"Come back any time!" Don calls out to them as they go. "You take good care of my boy!"  
"Who was he referring to?" Henry asks as they make their way down the street.  
"We never know," Barry laughs. "We assume it's Wentworth, but some times it feels like he's talking about Len."  
"Let's just allow the crazy Italian his random shouting, okay?" Len drawls, leading the way as Barry holds their son's hand. He looks to the blonde boy, "Where do you live, Clint?"  
"Oh, I, uh," the boy blushes yet again. "I can go home myself, you don't have to, uh, there's no need to take me."  
"Of course there's no need," Len says blandly, earning a baffled look from Barry. "But we're doing it anyway."  
"Oh, well, then, okay, this way," Clint directs them and they follow the boy like a parade. Wentworth even adds some of his 'original' music as they walk.

They drop Clint off outside one of the many tall, brick buildings that housed a number of people.   
"Thanks," the blonde had smiled widely, blush still burning bright on his cheeks as he dashed into the safety of his home.  
Wentworth waved wildly to his new friend.

 

That night, they recounted the story to Joe.  
"You should have seen him, Joe," Barry smiles. "He rammed right into that bigger kid like a billy goat!"  
Joe chuckles, shaking his head, "That boy will never cease to amaze me."  
"You know," the detective continues. "He's got your fierce determination," he points to Len. "And your sense of justice," he points to Barry.  
"Great," Len cheers sarcastically. "Now we have to worry about him sporting a cowel instead of what political party he was going to run for."  
"He'd be great at either job, I'm sure," Henry laughs, mind imagining the toddler in a business suit and cape.  
"Who says he has to choose?" Barry smirks. "Just think about Bruce Wayne."  
"He's not a political figure, Barr," Joe points out.  
Len leans back, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose, "Are we really having this conversation?"   
"Successful politician by day," Barry announces in a fake deep voice, rising to his feet as he places both fists to his sides. "Superhero by night."  
Joe bursts into laughter but manages to say, "Wonder Worthy to the rescue!" 

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Show or the Characters.  
> Or Batman. I definitely don't own Batman. :}


End file.
